Black and White, Yin and Yang, Truths and Ideals, 1 Hidden Love
by TyranitarRage
Summary: After Black was sucked into the Light Stone, White is determined to find the Light Stone and reunite with Black. At the reunion, both of them discover a feeling that has been hidden, but in them, ever since the day they met. Chessshipping! Or Chesshipping!
1. The Disappearance of a Good Friend

**Here's my new story! Enjoy it! its chessshipping!**

_**White's POV**_

NO! Come back!

I couldn't believe it. My friend. Black was sucked into the light stone. "White!" I heard someone call my name. My friend Cheren ran up to me. "We've arrested the 7 sages and Ghetsis! Unova can go on peacefully now!" I nodded. Thanks, I said numbly. I was still recovering from the shock. "White? Are you ok? Where's Black?" The sound of the word "Black" made me cry. "H-h-he got sucked i-i-into the light stone a-a-along with Reshiram." I sobbed. "WHAT?! Your kidding right?!" Cheren shouted with disbelief. I shook my head. I then went past Cheren to get out of N's castle. I arrived at Castelia City in a few hours after I departed from N's castle. I ordered a hotel room and laid down on the pillow, I began to sob into the pillow and was sure that I couldn't do anything. My Xtransceiver rang. I groaned. I didn't want to pick it up. But I did anyways. Bianca was on the mini screen. Normally she would have her happy-go-lucky attitude. Bu today she had a solemn face on. "I've heard the news about Black." She said sadly. A few tears dripped from my face again. "I think I know where to find him." The 8 words suddenly made me sit up and shout REALLY? Into the Xtransceiver. "Yes.." said Bianca. I quickly asked where. "You know where the light stone was originally found?" Bianca questioned me. I nodded. "At Relic Castle." I answered. "Right! So if the Light Stone flew off into the sky, then it must have returned home! As in the Relic Castle!" I gasped. I quickly said to Bianca that I am going to pack for the Relic Castle. I thanked her and ended the call. I opened my backpack, and threw a snowboarding visor, a scarf, some sandwiches, a blacket, and my pokeballs. I kept Amanda's on my belt. And then, I set off to Relic castle. When I got to Castelia Gates, I put on my visor over my eyes, and my scarf over my mouth. I let Amanda out and gave her a pair of visors also. That way, if we were ambushed by a Sandile or 2, Amanda could battle and see at the same time. No one's going to call Amanda a blind snake! As we walked toward Relic Castle, we could see clearly and breath well too. Finally, I reached Relic Castle. And we didn't even had to be ambushed by a Sandile! It was getting late, so me and Amanda decided to take shelter in the Relic Castle. As I laid down to sleep, I dreamed that I met Black. He told me to go straight in the Relic Castle and then turn right. I asked him why, but he then faded away. That was when I woke up. I looked at the time on my Xtransceiver and saw it was 9:33 AM. I stood up, stretched. and woke up Amanda. She yawned and stretched her snake-like body. I followed Black's direction's, and I went straight until there was a wall. I looked sideways and to the right, there was a door. I couldn't open it, no matter how hard I tried. I asked Amanda to use Slam, but it didn't work either. I sighed. This is for Black, I thought. So then, me and Amanda tackled the door. The door finally opened. As I stood up, coughing, I began to explore the room. I took a torch from a wall and walked forward. But then I noticed something that made my heart jump. Out of the torch's soft, radiating, light, on a stand, was the Light Stone.

**Cliffhanger! Gonna work on a new chapter for dis right now.**

**Ina while sandile!**


	2. To Dragonspiral!

**'EY LARVITARS! TyranitarRage here! We are now returning from a Chessshipping FanFic! YEY!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Sadly, I don't own Pokemon**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had just found the prison of Reshiram and Black! As I ran up to it, I checked if there were any traps. When I was finally sure, I walked over to the altar, and grabbed the Light Stone. I had 1 plan in my mind. Get out of here, and get to Dragonspiral Tower as fast as I could. As I ran through the hallways of Relic Castle, I heard some voices.

"Are you sure the Light Stone is in here?"

"Douche Bag. Master Ghetsis said so."

As soon I heard the word "Ghetsis", my blood froze. Was Ghetsis after the Light Stone again? I have to get out of here! I began to run. A far away as the Grunts as possible. I could worry about getting out of here later! Suddenly, I heard a booming voice. "Who's there?" I gasped silently. It sounded a LOT like a Grunt. Clutching the Light Stone, I ran into a room. Big mistake. I didn't notice, but on top of the door that I ran into, had a sign that had a sun with a giant moth on it. The sign of Volcarona! Without thinking, I closed my eyes while running. I bumped into something. Furry. I touched one side of it, and it felt like a Karrablast.

"Carona!" I heard. I turned pale. I turned around, and was face-to-face with a giant Volcarona! It cocked it head at me and Amanda. Suddenly, the Grunts that I heard earlier, busted into the room I was in. One of them pointed at me and said, "LOOK! It's the Light Stone! After her!" I screamed, and looked around. I realized there was no place to run. I wasn't ready to let those Grunts have the Light Stone yet! Suddenly, Volcarona moved in front of me. "VOLCA!" It threatened the Grunts. It then unleashed a mighty Fire Spin attack. The fiery vortex trapped the Grunts. "Volcarona!" the Volcarona hissed at me, nodding towards the door. I sighed in relief. The Volcarona was friend, not foe! I shouted THANK YOU! as I sprinted toward the door. Amanda gave it a good-bye hiss. Serrrrrr! When I finally got out of the Relic Castle, I was tired. I put the Light Stone in my bag, so nobody would notice and steal it. I returned Amanda, and sent out Barbara. We flew to Iccirus City. After we got there, I returned Barbara. "Thank you Barbara." I thanked "Vula!" It cooed as it was sucked up into the Pokeball. I couldn't bring out Amanda. The cold is not good for grass types like her! The icy weather made me shiver. Now, I didn't have Black's jacket to borrow. With frozen fingers, I climbed up Dragonspiral tower. When I finally made it to the top of Dragonspiral, I had collapsed with exhaustion. I stood up. It didn't really stand up. A force was pulling my bag and it dragged me up too. I began to thrash, and the Light Stone suddenly popped out of my bag. But as soon as the Light Stone came out, the force pulling my bag stopped too. The force was actually pulling the Light Stone. The Light Stone floated up into the air and levitated, and as for me, I crashed onto the ground... The Light Stone suddenly began to absorb something. I didn't know what it was absorbing, but thankfully, it wasn't life energy. It began to radiate some kind of golden light. Then everything stopped. I looked at the Light Stone, which was randomly floating. But then, it began to spin really fast. It radiated this blinding light. It was so bright, that I had to cover my eyes. I pulled down my cap, and then block my head with my arms. There was this fiery explosion, which knocked off my feet. I began to fall off of Dragonspiral tower! I screamed and closed my eyes, preparing to feel the impact of the ground. It never came. Because something was pulling my wrist. Or.. should I say someone? When I opened my eyes, a familiar face smirked at me.

"Miss me?" asked Black

**Yeeeey! Black's back! Lets all jump 4 joy! Gonna eat now, so baiiiii!**

**Cya latr Feraligatr!**

**This is the TyranitarRage signing out!**


End file.
